FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to digital data storage systems in general and in particular to storage systems employing magnetic bubble memory devices as storage media. More particularly still, the invention relates to bubble memory storage systems that emulate rotating magnetic disk storage devices, such as those known in the art as "floppy disk drives", in order to eliminate moving parts in operation and make the storage system suitable for hostile and mobile environments.